


Tension You Could Cut With A Knife...Or Crutchie's Arms

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Crutchie, Davey and Mattie spend a quiet moment realizing the sexual tension between two of them were not as subtle as they thought.





	Tension You Could Cut With A Knife...Or Crutchie's Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this is my first published Newsies fic although I've been writing for the fandom for awhile. So I hope you guys enjoy!!

Mattie Brown was just sitting on the corner with her best friends Davey Jacobs and Crutchie Morris. The day was over and the three were counting up their money for the sales. Davey always sat just a little too close to Mattie and the air slowly became tighter around her. 

 

A small girl of 16, she was always just one of the boys and she loved it. But there was something about Davey Jacobs that made her want to be a young woman more than anything. 

 

“How did you do?” Dave asked Mattie. She counted her last couple of dollars. 

 

“Not bad! 20.00 today!” She smiled. 

 

“Wow! You’re amazing.” There was something about his gaze that made her want to look away but she tried and couldn’t do it. Suddenly Crutchie came over and started stabbing the air between Mattie and Davey.

 

“Crutch...are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, what are you doing?” Davey’s eyebrow shot into his hairline as he watched Crutchie swing his imaginary sword, nearly taking Dave’s eyeball with it.

 

“Trying to cut the sexual tension between you two!” He swung his arms again, wicked grin plastered to his face. “Crap! It doesn’t seem to be working.” 

 

Davey and Mattie caught eyes, blushing furiously. 

 

“We’re not...that obvious, are we?” Dave ventured a glance at Crutchie. 

 

“Dude, you two have been best friends for about three years, and in about four of them you’ve been making lovey dovey eyes at each other constantly.” Crutchie nudged him.

 

“Crutch...you do realize that math doesn’t che-” Then Davey realized what Crutchie was telling him. His blush became redder. His eyes found Mattie’s. 

 

“Dave, what are you-?” But she was cut off as he leaned in. The kiss was unexpected but most certainly not unwelcome. 

 

“I’m so sorry I never did that before. I have been wanting to since the day we met.” Davey admitted. “But I was too chicken. I love you, Mattie.” 

 

“I’m glad you finally did it, goober.” She smiled and closed the gap once again. 

 

“I love you too, David Jacobs.” 

 


End file.
